A Dream or a Wish?
by ElricKeyblade
Summary: Different YJ AU drabbles based on several Disney movies. Mostly Spitfire. Chapter 4: The Little Mermaid.
1. Robin Hood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

Author's Note: I mostly post my stories on tumblr, but I decided to start posting some of them here because I feel the Young Justice section could use a bit lightening up. This drabble is inspired by the _tales_ of Robin Hood rather than the Disney movie, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

* * *

**Drabble: Robin Hood**

He had warned his cousin not to go through these woods.

But as usual, Bart was impatient to arrive at his grandfather's house, and decided that taking a shortcut through the infamous woods of Nottingham would be just fine. They were traveling with ten other men after all. And they had horses and weapons and were good at fast-paced travel. They would get through the woods quicker than a knife through a ham. What could go wrong?

Nothing, really. Just getting captured by the bandits known as the Merry Men.

They had ambushed them good. It was dark, they banged pots and pans to get the horses frightened, and there were arrows _everywhere_. The company didn't stand a chance.

Now they were being led forward, arms and eyes tied by rope and blindfolds, to these bandits' secret hideout. Not for the first time, Wally wished that the whole concept of "rank and nobility" could just go hang itself. It was his younger cousin's rank and nobility that had pushed them into the hands of these hooligans.

"Would you please stop pushing me?" he snapped at whoever was shoving him around. "My own feet can get the job done, thanks."

An extra hard shove was his only answer.

"It's okay, cousin," Bart piped up somewhere near his left. He sounded blase about the whole being captured thing, but Wally knew better. "Everything will be just fine. What could go-"

"Say that one more time and I'll spare these guys the trouble of finishing you off," he growled.

All of a sudden there was a harsh tug on his arm as he was forced to a stop. Before he could even ask what was going on _now_, his blindfold was loosened and he could see that they were in the middle of some sort of camp. There were tents and fires all placed in a circle, and even a couple of dogs.

"Who said anything about finishing you off?" Before Wally could respond, the bandit next to him pulled off the leafy mask covering her face.

Yes, _her_.

In the light of the fire, she looked almost ethereal. She had long, golden hair and grey eyes that seemed to be laughing at him, so much that he bristled. "I take it you're the one responsible for our prime treatment?"

She smirked. "The name's Artemis. And you're welcome."

"I don't recall saying thanks," Wally responded, arms growing stiff.

"Oh, you will," the girl- Artemis- declared as the other bandits removed their own masks. His jaw dropped open, and he could vaguely see his cousin do the same thing from where he was tied up. "Because you will be receiving the best entertainment Nottingham has to offer."

* * *

"I thought you guys were called the Merry _Men_," Wally objected as he sat beside this Artemis. He and the other captives were treated- ha!- to roast venison and beans while some of the bandits laughed and performed tricks one would find in a carnival. They twirled and danced and did cartwheels and flipped off horse's backs.

And they were all women.

"It's not our fault the wanted posters can't get the names right." She sounded amused at his indignation. "Though I can't really complain."

He continued gnawing on his third leg of venison and tried to keep himself from looking her over out of the corner of his eye, from noticing that she was just a bit pretty for someone who robbed people for a living. He tried not to remember the coyness of her tone earlier when she claimed, 'This one will be the guest of honor for tonight,' and sat him right beside her as the festivities began, a slim hand resting slightly on his leg and no further.

All these thoughts were just leading to very bad ideas.

"You eat a lot, even for a noble," Artemis noted, and he turned to glare at her. "What? It's true."

"And you're sure going through a lot of trouble providing such fun for your captives," he said. He put down the rest of his food. "Now how will the real fun start? With arrows or swords?"

She grinned and held up a large purse, which he realized with horror had his own family crest. "This _is_ the real fun. You didn't think that this was all free, did you?"

* * *

A/N: Please review!


	2. Mulan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

Author's Note: This one is a bit short, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless! ^^

* * *

**Drabble:**** Mulan**

When Wally was drafted to the Union army, he wasn't stupid enough to not expect the death, the disease, and the blinding gunfire. War was war, no matter how sunny some of the other fellows in his camp tried to make it out to be.

What he didn't expect was for his bunkmate to actually be a girl.

Or to walk in on her naked.

They were staring at each other in horror now- she at him coming in early from his watch, and he at catching her changing into some fresh clothes after a late bath. He tried his hardest not to stare. Or say something stupid.

"This certainly is a welcome surprise."

Evidently he wasn't trying hard enough.

She scowled and rushed at him before he could say another word. Next thing he knew he was flat on his stomach as she sat on his back, the butt of a rifle aimed at his eye.

"Say another word and I won't hesitate to use this," the girl threatened. One hand was twisting his arm behind his back, the other arm trapped underneath his body. "Now you will forget everything you just saw and not breathe a word to anyone, or else."

"Sorry babe, it's hard to forget a sight such as you." He winced when she twisted his arm further.

"I'm not one of your public women, West, so quit with the sweet talk. If I were you I'd be more worried about whether or not I'd walk out of this tent alive."

He snorted at that. "If that's your plan, I'm more worried about _you_. How do you think you'll explain your bunkmate being shot or bludgeoned to death in your own tent?"

There was a beat of silence. It was obvious that she hadn't really thought of that.

After a couple of wriggles, he managed to turn his head, blinking up one eye at this gray-eyed girl with the hacked blond hair.

"I won't say anything...Apollo." That probably wasn't her real name, but whatever. "So how about we just talk this all out like good Connecticut men?"

* * *

"So you're doing this because your dad bailed and you and your mom had no means of support?"

Apollo-no, her name was _Artemis_- nodded as they sat together on the floor. Thankfully, she was clothed. "It was the only thing I could think of doing. Well, besides serving at a brothel."

Wally stared at her for a moment, taking in her downcast eyes and the way she fidgeted with the dirtied cuffs of her trousers. What would it have been like for this girl if she had enrolled in a brothel instead of the army?

"It probably would have been safer," he half-heartedly suggested, and she whipped her head up to glare at him.

"_Safer?_" She gritted her teeth. "I'll tell you this, West- I've seen plenty of my friends die more painfully from the brothels than in this entire regiment. Women are just as capable of dying as men are. At least here I'd get more money for my troubles."

He felt a painful twist in his heart at that. This girl really was willing to do anything possible to support her family. She had way more integrity than all those deserting men put together.

It wasn't a hard thing to admire, in fact.

"Then it's a good thing you happen to have the perfect bunkmate." He grinned as she raised a brow in confusion. "Don't worry your pretty little head, Artemis- I mean Crock. I'm gonna make a man out of you for sure."

* * *

A/N: Please review!


	3. The Incredibles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

Author's Note: Aaaand here is Drabble Number 3! This one is a bit long compared to the others, which makes for more reading, of course. :) I hope you guys enjoy this one. And if it's not too much trouble, please review!

**ponitapg: **Thank you for your review, and I'm sorry that I didn't say this sooner. ^^

* * *

**Drabble: The**** Incredibles**

"So I take it the movie was a double feature?"

Artemis winced at her husband's sarcasm before turning to face him. He was standing with his arms crossed in the doorway of the kitchen, shirtless and skeptical. "You're up late."

Wally raised a brow. "I thought you and Megan said you'd be home by eleven."

"Megan had to make some quick pit stops," she answered, moving into the living room. Wally followed her.

"Until two in the morning?"

"There were some problems with traffic."

"Riiiight." She could have kicked herself. It was obvious that Wally wasn't buying any of this. "So was one of those pit stops Party City or—"

"What?" He made a pointed gesture to his face. She reached up and felt her mask, still sitting comfortable and pretty over everything but her eyes.

Her husband sighed. "Babe, why do we keep going through this?"

"It wasn't even anything major," she protested, pulling her mask off in a huff. "Megan and I were just helping some people from a fire—"

"Did you just say _Megan_ and _fire _in the same sentence?"

Crap. "Maybe. Point is, there were people in trouble and we helped out. End of story."

"And just how near were you two when this happened?" Wally demanded. He groaned when she refused to answer. "Don't tell me you guys were listening to the cop reports _again_—"

"Look, last I checked it wasn't a crime to do your civic duty!" Artemis snapped. She hated arguing about this. "So quit treating me like a criminal and back off. If we weren't there a whole bunch of innocent people would have died when the building came down!"

Wrong words. Wally's voice and expression rose at least a pitch higher. "The _building_ came down? Are you even hearing yourself? What happened to leaving this whole thing to the firefighters and cops— you know, the people actually authorized to do this kind of stuff?"

"It's not like they would have done a better job," she argued. "We superheroes used to help them out in situations like this plenty of times. Even worse, if the time called for it."

"That's right, we _used_ to!" Wally thundered. His brow was furrowed, the veins in his neck showing. "But those glory days are over, Artemis! The people don't want us helping them out anymore— they don't _need_ us helping them out anymore. Times have changed, and the best thing we can do is just go with the flow."

"If that's the case, then why don't you let Bart enter the track team?" She folded her arms, daring him to try to back out of the discussion now. Wally closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"You know why he can't, Artemis, he would be too—"

"_Great!_ He could beat any of those posers out there!" she exclaimed. It burned her to see her son not able to participate in extracurriculars just because he happened to be born with more talents than the rest. "And what about Cassie? She's been begging for months to join the mat wrestling team! She could beat any of those boys with her hands tied behind her back!"

"I know that, babe, but we have to lay low!" Then something in his eyes flashed, as if he had just thought of something he probably could've done without. "That, and I really don't like how she's been eyeing that lightweight Reyes every time we attend the matches—"

"Oh quit the overprotective fatherly act, West, you know damn well it's not fooling anybody." Artemis clutched herself tighter to assuage her frustration. "If you really cared, you would let them do what's best for themselves."

He went silent at that. The look in his eyes was so intense and green that she couldn't meet it with her own.

"I _am_ thinking of what's best for them, babe," he declared, voice quiet. It seemed to make his words that much louder in the stillness of the room. "I'm thinking that I don't want our kids uprooted from their homes again, just like that time I saved those people from a falling bridge and got sued for my trouble. Or the time I saved one of my coworkers from falling out the window of a building, only for her to turn around and report me for 'gross misconduct.'"

She looked up at the hurt he couldn't hide in his voice, and reached out to wrap her arms around his waist in silent apology. He accepted it, returning the hug with a warmth that spoke of his own regrets. "Babe, I'm sorry that it has come to this. I miss those times— more than you even know, believe me. But we have more than ourselves to think about now."

Artemis lay her head in the crook of his neck. In some way, he was right. Just as Megan was right. This was the life they had now, and following up on cop reports from the radio wasn't going to bring the old days back.

"I know. I'm sorry too." She really was. She could only hope he believed her.

Then, after a beat, "Bart, you can come out now."

"Cassie?" Wally called out. "You too, young lady. I know you're there."

Slowly, a pair of heads peeked out from behind the couch— one redheaded, one blonde. Their eyes followed soon after, peering out at their parents with a mixture of fear and concern.

"Hey dad, hey mom," Cassie answered, her voice somewhat sheepish. "Are you guys…fighting?"

"No we're not, honey," Artemis reassured, shifting to face her kids. "Your dad and I were just having a discussion."

"There was a loooot of shouting," Bart said, sounding unsure. Wally chuckled.

"Yeah, but it's over now. Nothing to worry about, squirt." He faked a yawn. "Wow, I'm bushed! How about we all go to bed now, okay? You two still have to wake up early for school in the morning."

"Awww…" the kids chorused, but they obediently trailed towards their room. Wally looked over at his wife.

"So nothing to worry about, right?" he repeated. She smiled and took his hand to weave their fingers together, doing her best to stomp out those last wriggling seeds of discontent.

"Yeah, everything's fine, babe."

* * *

"Dad, I do _not_ make eyes at Jaime during the wrestling matches!"


	4. The Little Mermaid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.  
**

Author's Note: Sorry about the long absence, guys. Let's just say that real life caught up to me.

This is another reasonably long chapter, which makes for more reading...which can't hurt, right? I hope you guys enjoy this one, as I particularly had fun writing it out.

Also, I would like to formally announce that if anyone wants to see a certain drabble written for a certain pairing (or a continuation of a drabble already written), you can most certainly say so in your reviews. I'm always open to more plot bunnies (though it may or may not take me a while to get to them, depending on what is happening in my life at the moment.) There are also other Disney AU drabbles I had already written (for Spitfire or otherwise), and your responses would make it easier to note which one might receive more reception.

However, I must warn you- should you request a pairing other than Spitfire, you will have to check my profile first to see which pairing besides them that I will write for. If it is not listed favorably on my profile, there is an 80% chance that I don't ship it and therefore won't write it. (Sorry.) Anywhoo, fire away!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Little Mermaid**

He was likeable, for a man. But from what Queen Bee had often told her men weren't supposed to be likeable— just used.

Which is why she couldn't help but feel uneasy around this…this Wally. This _prince_.

"What's the matter?" he asked, green eyes peering into her own. She blinked at him, and he stepped back a bit. "Sorry about the close-up. You just looked overwhelmed for a second. I'm guessing this is your first time in the big city?"

The 'big city,' as he called it, lay just outside the palace. She remembered sneaking peeks at what she could whenever she snuck to the surface, but to be in the middle of it all actually did make her feel…what did the man say? _Overwhelmed__._ There were people, walking, and everywhere. Even little people, and the way they ran on their split-fins absolutely boggled her. How can anyone move so fast on those things?

She felt a hand slip into her own, and saw the redhaired prince look at her with something gentle in his eyes. Something that even made her heart of stone pinch.

"I know being lost at sea must have been a real shock for you," he said, kindly, "and I want you to know that I'll do everything I can to make sure you're okay."

Oh, the gods were cruel. Queen Bee was cruel. Of all the men to seduce to his death, why _him_?

His hand tightened around hers, and the grin he flashed her as he pulled her along was more than enough to make her stumble. Just a bit. "Interested in dancing a waltz with me, my lady?"

_'What's a waltz?'_ she wondered, but she allowed him to draw her into his arms and guide her through whatever a waltz was. Not that she wanted to, of course. It was simply a necessity.

But as she was swung around in a whirl of green and smiles, she felt for the first time that she was actually flying.

* * *

That evening Wally decided to take them out on a boat to a nearby lagoon. It made her feel much better. Being nearer to the ocean gave her focus, made her more keen to follow through with her purpose.

He certainly had strong arms, for a human. As he moved the paddles, his muscles bunched and unfurled, creating a rhythm that made it hard to look away.

Damn. _She_ was the one who was supposed to be doing the seducing.

"Okay, I think that's far enough," Wally remarked. He stopped rowing and rested his hands on the sides of the boat. "Floating is just as fun, right?"

_'No, you're just lazy.'_ She settled for a nod and a smile. He smiled back, oblivious, and looked out across the water.

The moon was full, and the shadows were soft. His hair seemed darker in this light, and his very being was relaxed and unassuming. It was the perfect picture of romance— at least, she would say so if she was more experienced in such things.

Maybe now was the time. Here, where the ocean was so near and where they were sitting only a little bit across from each other and where there was no one else to witness them. What did Queen Bee say? _'A slant of the eyes, a wisp of a smile, a softer whisper of a touch. Tease and leave him wanting.'_

She hooded her gaze, moved forward the slightest bit—

"You know, I don't think I know your name." He was staring at her now, intense and inquiring, and she shifted. He leaned forward, hand on his chin. "Maybe I can guess it…how does Lily sound?"

She shook her head, frown prominent on her brow. "I guess not. Marisol?"

She made sure to show her displeasure with that one.

"Megan?"

At that one she almost slapped him on the arm. Of all the names to guess, _that_ was what came to mind?

Wally's laughter was light and nervous, his hands held out in surrender. "Sorry, sorry. I'm actually not that good at guessing games…any way you can give me some sort of clue?"

Hmph. Fine. But only because he was starting to look so stupid, staring at her like that. But what clues could she give?

She pointed at the moon. He turned to look at it, then back at her. "Sooo…Selene, then? That's a pretty name!"

Oh for the love of—

She gave an emphatic shake of her head and crossed her hands. _'No.'_

"Well I _did_ tell you I was kind of bad at guessing games. Nice try though."

Ugh, this man was impossible. What did she care? So what if she was curious about how it would sound when uttered from his lips—

"Aw, don't give up on me just yet." She glanced at him, and he looked almost desperate. He cared that much? "How about one more shot?"

Shot. That's it!

Once more she pointed at the moon. But this time she made a motion as though with a bow and arrow, as seen in that one painting that fell to the bottom of the sea. The painting that each siren looked at and knew at once to be a rendition of the Moon Goddess.

"…Artemis?"

She flinched in surprise. So that was what her name sounded like when _he_ said it. As though it were an amazing discovery, precious and beautiful.

Why did it make her feel so warm?

"Artemis," Wally repeated. This time she looked at him, and saw a million things in his gaze. Things that she didn't understand, or didn't want to. And why did it seem like he was moving closer?

His hands took hold of hers. They were calloused and warm. She could feel his lifeblood racing, and could almost hear his heart beating twice as fast. Was it working? Was she seducing him?

Or was it the other way around?

Artemis leaned in closer, her eyes closing. It doesn't matter, she thought. So long as they both get what they want, right? Even if she wasn't exactly sure what she wanted anymore…

The press on her lips was feathery light and _barely there_ before the boat tipped over and plunged them into cold, wet blackness.

* * *

A/N: Please review! And if you have a request, don't hesitate to let me know!


End file.
